Moitié
by Clewilan
Summary: Ils partagent tellement plus que le reste du monde.


_FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, spoilers **jusqu'au chapitre 104, mais pas après** car les chapitres ne sont encores sortis et que je ne doute pas qu'Arakawa saura nous surprendre encore. (104, pardon, Matsuyama, pas 105!)_

_Merci à Hayaaateuh pour la nécessaire correction. Coucou à Waders par rapport à un certain couple. Et surtout une grande pensée pour toi, Akabane-girl :3_

* * *

Il y avait eu un grand trou noir, et le vide.

Ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait traversé la Porte restait très obscur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui avait vraiment été fait dans les souterrains sans le concours des autres, car s'il avait pu entendre ce qui s'était dit et participé autant qu'il avait pu dans la mêlée qui avait suivi, il devait avouer ne pas forcément avoir tout saisi.

Car il reconnaissait avoir, à un moment, eu envie de tout laisser tomber, mais la seule personne qu'il aurait souhaité emmener, dans une fuite sans but ni point de chute, s'était d'après ce qu'il avait compris fait voler son âme. Alors non, durant cette heure où il croyait avoir tout perdu, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Mais aucun de ses compagnons ne pouvait le blâmer, d'autant plus qu'il avait fini par reprendre ses esprits à temps pour agir et ne pas se contenter de rester là avec ses regrets collés contre le cœur.

.:.

Et il avait bien fait, car ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés devant la Porte, sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment et réussirent - en utilisant l'énergie libérée par la disparition de celui qui se faisait appeler Father, et grâce à Hohenheim - à retrouver dans une masse anonyme et terrifiante par son nombre les âmes des habitants d'Amestris qui contrairement à celles de Xerxès avaient un corps vers lequel retourner.

Ils firent également encore face à la Vérité, qui après d'âpres négociations avec Hohenheim, toujours (qui avait interdit à ses fils de ne serait-ce que faire mine d'écouter), avait fini par accepter deux concessions. Alphonse retrouva son corps, mais, comme ce dernier l'avait prédit, cela ne se termina pas comme prévu et les Elric durent abandonner un père à peine retrouvé. Roy, lui, récupéra la vue de son œil droit, et ce malgré son refus. Car ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû être favorisé, certainement pas - mais plutôt Edward, son maître, ou Havoc, ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui avait perdu plus et ne l'avait pas mérité. La Vérité déclara qu'un échange suffisait et qu'elle/il n'accepterait rien d'autre, et Roy s'était même fait incendier par Ed pour avoir osé vouloir dire non. Peut-être une façon pour l'adolescent de ne pas perdre pied, entre la disparition de son père et le retour définitif de son frère.

.:.

Mais finalement, malgré les dégâts tant physiques que psychologiques, ils s'en étaient tous sortis.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette histoire était terminée - ou plutôt commençait : pour cela il fallait qu'il _voie _un visage en particulier. Et en effet, ce n'est qu'en la serrant enfin dans ses bras, en s'enivrant de l'or de ses cheveux qu'il ne croyait plus avoir le droit de contempler, qu'il réalisa la chance qu'ils avaient. Peut-être avaient-ils suffisamment payé pour leurs fautes et allaient-ils pouvoir simplement se construire, sans plus avoir besoin de ce genre de circonstances particulières pour s'enlacer.

Il manquait des étincelles dans ses yeux quand elle lui offrit un sourire un peu fatigué, mais il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici, qu'ils retrouvent les autres - et sans doute qu'ils aillent tous chez un médecin, pour ensuite aviser. Cela sonnait comme son meilleur plan jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'avait même pas été surpris quand elle lui avait demandé, juste après qu'ils se soient séparés - sans qu'il puisse pour autant la laisser partir - comment allaient ses yeux. Il lui raconta, en avouant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir de nouveau - ou même simplement voir quelque chose de nouveau, même si l'un et l'autre n'avaient pas la même priorité. Avant d'ajouter à mi-voix, en une réflexion presque pour lui-même mais qu'il voulait malgré tout partager avec elle, qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait fait il ne croyait pas mériter un cadeau pareil.

Elle serra la main qui n'avait pas lâché la sienne. Il comprit qu'elle était sûre du contraire, cependant ils devaient patienter encore un peu avant de parler à cœur ouvert - ils avaient de nombreuses blessures à refermer, et leur vie devant eux. Ce qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, par contre, ce furent les excuses de la jeune femme qui regrettait de ne pas avoir pu mieux faire. Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions.

.:.

Il avait ensuite fallut se réhabituer, mais dans le bon sens.

La démocratie et l'absence de conflits tant internes que frontaliers, car Olivia avait su s'imposer et, heureusement pour Roy, s'entourer.

Ling, qui repassait de temps en temps, s'étant échappé du palais et de ses contraintes avec sa garde du corps préférée, pour visiblement piller les réserves d'Amestris, ce qu'Olivia aurait pu si elle l'avait souhaité faire passer pour une attaque en règle du pays.

Le regard pétillant d'Alphonse, celui enfin apaisé d'Edward et la disparition de son manteau rouge. Sans compter le bonheur qu'ils emportaient partout avec eux, avec très souvent glissées discrètement dans leur bagages deux parts de tarte aux pommes.

Havoc, en rééducation - même si Greed avait râlé quand on avait utilisé sa Pierre -, qui semblait enfin avoir ses chances avec une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle : Rebecca avait visiblement laissé tomber ses idées de richissime mari.

Le fait d'avoir un champ de vision limité sur sa gauche et Riza sur sa droite dans un uniforme avec une jupe qu'elle jugeait trop courte, pour laquelle elle lui en voulait toujours.

.:.

Même s'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus - de moins, en l'occurrence, mais il lui fallut un peu de temps pour le découvrir-, un détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il comprit d'abord que c'était un changement dans la façon de se déplacer de la jeune femme ; détail qui aurait pu échapper à n'importe qui d'autre mais après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors il l'observa avec encore plus d'acuité que d'habitude pour déceler ce qui clochait. Une simple orientation de son buste et de sa tête quand elle parlait à quelqu'un. Un côté de son bureau presque imperceptiblement plus rempli que l'autre. Des cartons au tir toujours aussi bons, mais plus aussi parfaits.

Et la réalisation.

L'incompréhension.

La culpabilité.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une femme comme Riza Hawkeye à ses côtés ?

.:.

Elle vit qu'il avait compris quand il l'avait doucement appelée, après s'être placé sans bruit à côté d'elle. A droite. Du mauvais côté. Du côté où elle ne voyait plus. Et le sursaut de la jeune femme l'avait trahie.

- Riza.

Elle se tourna vers lui en se disant que cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant - à croire qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé, et qu'une nouvelle fois elle n'avait pas réussi à le protéger.

- Tu sais que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Et elle s'en voulait, lui aussi, ils se demandèrent s'ils pourraient se pardonner, avant de comprendre que c'était la dernière épreuve qu'ils avaient à traverser, et que ça ne valait plus la peine de se torturer. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Mais il y avait encore cette question qui le taraudait, depuis le début, le manoir, son apprentissage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient de cette même manière que quelques semaines auparavant, pour ancrer une nouvelle fois dans la réalité qu'ils étaient là, vivants, et que c'était tout ce qui pouvait compter.

- Prends-le comme une décision arbitraire de ma part sur le fait que tu devais voir le pays que tu as construit.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce "pourquoi"-là.

Elle sourit.

- Ne va pas me faire croire qu'après toutes ces années tu n'as pas encore deviné, Roy.

- J'ai parfois cet étrange besoin de vouloir être rassuré.

.:.

_Un néant absolu dans lequel elle ne pouvait se situer, ni même se percevoir, sans savoir si elle était vivante ou non. Mais après tout cela en valait-il toujours la peine s'ils avaient échoué…?_

_Et puis il y eut un grand espace blanc, sans haut ni bas._

_Avec une porte, la Porte, et des signes, gravés sur la pierre, qu'elle aurait préféré oublier._

_La Vérité la regardait avec son éternel sourire sardonique. Et des yeux qu'elle connaissait par cœur._

_Le monde s'écroula une deuxième fois._

_Cela ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar, elle devait seulement s'être évanouie et allait reprendre conscience dans ses bras et rejouer ce qui s'était passé parce que tout ceci ne pouvait simplement pas _être_ et __n'allait pas__ laisser cette aberration arriver et... _

_Et pourtant, elle savait. Qu'il traversait le pire en ce moment-même, qu'elle était sans doute en train de disparaître, qu'ils n'avaient qu'une solution._

_Elle écarta les bras, une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

_Le sourire de la Vérité s'agrandit._

_- Je suppose que tu connais le principe de l'échange équivalent._

_Il y eut un grand trou noir, et le vide._


End file.
